¡No quiero elegir!
by meurtriers
Summary: Si le hubieran dado a Sakura la oportunidad de elegir, ella sin lugar a dudas quedaría en blanco. No sabría si decidir quedarse en esa dimensión distinta a la suya, o regresar a su hogar. [Crossover: NarutoBleach]
1. 『Arco I: Un mundo diferente』

**『Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Tite Kubo respectivamente, en cambio la historia es totalmente de mi autoria.』**

**_Avances:_**

**『Arco I: Sociedad de Almas』**

_Un nuevo mundo._

_—Haruno Sakura: 20 años, Kunoichi, Sannin y Ninja Medico de Konohagakure no Sato —Se presentó frente al Comandante General del Gotei 13._

•••

_—Realmente agradeceria que alguien me explicara más sobre éste mundo —confesó apenada e incomoda la pelirrosa._

_—Yo puedo hacerlo —Aquel hombre que se ofreció_ _hizo que el corazón de la pelirrosa saltara._

**_"Aveces las cosas suceden por algo."_**

_Diferentes personas._

_—Ellos son los Capitanes __del Gotei 13 con sus respectivos Tenientes..._ _—presentó el Comandante general a cada uno ante la atenta mirada de la ojijade._

•••

_—¿Ustedes son los Ryoka?_ —_preguntó sintiendose alegre de momento al toparse con aquellos jovenes...y gato._

•••

—_¡Aizen! ¿¡A dónde crees que vas!? —gritó furiosa mientras corria a él con su puño cargado de chakra._

**_"Tal vez y sólo tal vez, no es malo tener un poco de aventura."_**

_—¿Kuchiki Rukia? ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó confundida a Renji._

•••

_—Me gusta mucho tu cabello...es hermoso, y a hace una hipnotizante convinación con tus ojos —Sakura quedó muda ante las palabras del hombre frente a ella. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo así._

•••

_—¡No es momento de descansar! Debes de seguir entrenando —gritó el que se había autoproclamado maestro de Sakura._

•••

_—¿Quién eres? —cuestionó la ojijade a la defensiva._

_—Deberias saberlo, soy parte de ti —respondió aquella misteriosa persona, haciendose visible a los ojos de Sakura._

•••

_—Él...es bastante guapo —confesó en voz alta sin darse cuenta de que la habían escuchado._

_—Así que te gusta —afirmó sonriendo la de cabellos naranjas, asustando a Sakura en el proceso._

_—¿Qué? ¡No! Sólo dije que es guapo —avergonzada y nerviosa, la pelirrosa queria escapar._

•••

_—¿El cabello te creció? —preguntó Ukitake sorprendido._

_—Sólo un poco... —asintió sonrojada la Kunoichi ante todas las miradas._

_—Te queda muy bien... —aquello sorprendió a todos, no nada más a Sakura, incluyendo a la misma persona que lo dijo._

**_"Será divertido mi tiempo en ese lugar."_**

••

••

•••••

••

••

『_Los avances no estan en orden cronológico, unas cosas pueden estar escritas aqui antes que otras pero en la historia pueden suceder después. Las actualizaciones tratare de que sean lo más rapidas posibles, lo mismo para mi otra historia, pero no aseguro nada. Nos vemos después, besos y abrasos._』

**_『Hasta luego, Wory's.』_**

**_Kanata-Sama:_**_ ¡Eres un amor! ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Tus comentarios me animan a no dejar abandonada ésta historia. 3_


	2. 『Prólogo』

**『Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Tite Kubo respectivamente, la historia en cambio es totalmente de mi autoria.』**

**『Atención: esta historia está situada unas semanas antes de la pelea con Aizen en la Sociedad de Almas. Espero y disfruten del contenido, de antemano me disculpo por los errores en la escritura.』**

Después de la victoria en la 4ta Gran Guerra Ninja gracias al equipo 7, todos se centraron en llenar el vacío que ésta dejo (en el caso de que se perdiera a alguien importante), unos se dedicaron a reparar los daños causados, uno que otro se dedico a ayudar a personas que fueron mayormente afectadas por la guerra, otros a recuperarse de las heridas y algunos tantos a atender a esos heridos, un claro ejemplo fueron Tsunade Senju y Sakura Haruno.

La primera nada más terminar la guerra dejo su puesto como Hokage y lo dejo en manos de Hatake Kakashi para así poder centrarse en todos los pacientes de Konoha y otras aldeas, siendo ayudada por su alumna-ya-no-tan-alumna: Sakura Haruno, la única mujer del equipo 7 y la encargada de atender a sus compañeros después de su maestra.

Los lazos del famoso equipo siete se reforzaron nada más terminar la guerra, si bien al inicio fue dificil debido a que los ancianos del consejo querian encerrar al Uchiha, al final gracias a Kakashi y a que Sasuke ayudo en la guerra, fue exonerado de cualquier culpa y quedo libre. Al inicio los aldenos se veían reacios al Uchiha, al final terminaron por aceptarlo. Sin embargo, tan pronto como este estuvo sano y fuera de la vigilancia, decidio irse de la aldea para un viaje de rendención. Sakura le propuso la idea de irse con él pero Sasuke rechazó amablemente la idea, él queria expiar los pecados con los que cargaba y era un viaje que debia de hacer solo. Al final la rosada lo entendió y acepto, pero si ponemos atención, el Uchiha nunca le prometio nada y tampoco le dio ilusiones.

Casi dos años después de que el mundo Shinobi estuviera en paz y Sasuke se haya ido de la aldea en su viaje de rendención, a Konoha llegó una noticia que lastimo a la Haruno: el Uchiha estaba en una relación amorosa, en un inicio la paso mal pero terminó por entender que simplemente ella no estaba destinada a estar con el ultimo superviviente del clan Uchiha, entendió que si realmente lo amaba debia de dejarlo ir y aceptar que su felicidad no era con ella. Sakura lo entendió y al poco tiempo superó aquello, no tardo en conocer a la afortunada puesto que Sasuke la había llevado a la aldea para presentarla formalmente ante su familia, osea el equipo 7.

Era una chica muy linda, tranquila pero con sus arranques de vez en cuando, su cabello era largo y castaño, sus ojos de un profundo y cautivador color gris junto con su palida piel. Sakura supo que ella era la indicada para Sasuke en el momento en que vio ese brillo especial en ambos ojos cada vez que estaban juntos o se observaban a la distancia. Y ella se sintió feliz, nada le hacia más feliz que ver a su gran amor por fin sentir aquel sentimiento, y le alegraba aun más ver que él era correspondido. Tan grande era su felicidad y agradecimiento que no pudo evitar el pedir un momento a solas con esa joven antes de que Sasuke y ella se fueran por un largo tiempo, lo único que le dijo fueron unas cuantas palabras y con un gran significado que fue recibido amablemente.

—Gracias por cuidar de él todo este tiempo, por favor, sigue cuidando de Sasuke-kun por un largo tiempo. Merece ser feliz y sé que tu le daras aquello que él tanto anhela: una familia —Sakura dio una reverencia de 190 grados que fue correspondida de la misma manera.

—Gracias a ustedes por siempre estar a su lado y confiar en él, gracias por amarlo tanto y nunca abandonarlo...y gracias por permitirme estar a su lado —Mei, como se llamana la pareja de Sasuke, se inclinó de la misma manera que Sakura.

Ambas al enderezarse, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Era hora de despedirse.

—Cuidate, Tsubaki Mei.

—Tu también, Haruno Sakura.

Se dieron un último abrazo antes de que Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi se acercaran a ellas, siendo el turno del segundo en despedirse de Sakura.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Sakura —Sasuke no era expresivo, pero la de ojos jade supo el significado de sus palabras al ser golpeada suavemente en la frente por el dedo del corazón e indice del Uchiha.

Se sintió conmovida, feliz, triste, agradecida, nostalgica; era un mar de sentimientos, pero hubo uno en particular que más la invadia: _alivio. _Se sentia aliviada porque ahora, con ese gesto, supo que era importante para él y porque entendió que su relación, apesar de no ser lo que siempre soño, era demasiado fuerte y valiosa. Se conformaba con eso, no quería nada más.

**Aunque se debe recordar que no todo es color rosa.**

Un año más tarde el mundo shinobi se volvió a ver amenazado, esta vez por Otsusuki Toneri, quien secuestro no solo a una, sino que a las dos hijas del lider del clan Hyūga. Al final las salvaron y el mundo también regresó a su tranquilidad, Naruto y Hinata empezaron una relación y al poco tiempo decidieron casarse, al igual que Shikamaru y Temari que empezaron a salir durante esos meses, e Ino y Sai quienes también se notaba que tenian algo.

Sakura en cambio decidió centrarse en su trabajo como Kunoichi y Ninja medico encargada del hospital. Todo estaba bien hasta que, en uno de los tantos encargos que le hacía a su antigua maestra, se encontró una espada extraña que al establecer contacto con ella...la absorbió.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que mi alumna desapareció?! —estalló Tsunade tal cual bomba al recibir tal noticia.

El hecho de que la única femina del equipo siete y una de los cinco heroes de la guerra había desaparecido se exparció como polvora en todo el mundo shinobi, fue un caos, principalmente entre los amigos más cercanos a la Haruno. Tan pronto como se pudo, se inició una busqueda de aquella hermosa, valiente y amable joven.

Mientras que en otra dimensión, una chica de rosada cabellera apareció de improvisto frente a las narices de unos Shinigami, cambiando totalmente el rumbo de la historia de ese lugar.

••

••

•••••

••

••

『_Wenassss, Worytenksse se reporta con una idea nueva. Jejeje me divierte estar escribiendo una historia, sin siquiera ir por la mitar y ya empezar otra. Bah, bueno como pueden ver èste queridisimos lectores, es el prólogo de esta historia ¡No quiero elegir!__. Cualquier duda no duden en preguntar. ¡Descansen, besos y abrazos._』

**『¡Hasta la próxima, Wory's!』**


	3. 『Capítulo 01』

**『Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Tite Kubo respectivamente, la historia es totalmente de mi autoria.』**

**『_Respuestas a comentarios:_』**

**Katana-Sama: Jajajajaja, me alegra que te guste la historia. No te preocupes por las actualizaciones, tratare que estas sean rapidas, no dire un día exacto pero su seran bastante regulares. En serio, te mando abrazos de amor por tu apoyo y lo tierna que suenas. Tu comentario me anima a realmente continuar escribiendo la historia.**

**『Me disculpo de antemano por los errores en la escritura.』**

••

••

••••••

••

••

_**Lágrimas surcaban su pálido y ojeroso rostro...»**_

Ese día su maestra le había encargado que limpiara el sótano del hospital dado que sospechaba que hace años que no se limpiaba, Sakura no se negó, en esa ocasión no tenía nada que la mantuviera ocupada y quería deshacerse de aquel aburrimiento que la acompañaba así que con el mejor de los ánimos bajo a aquel dichoso sótano del cual ella acababa de enterarse. Al estar ya en ese lugar se encontró con el mayor desastre que alguna vez pudo haber visto.

—¡¡No puede ser!! —gritó siendo escuchada por toda la aldea y sacándole una risa a su maestra, quien descansaba en su oficina— ¿Cómo se supone que voy a limpiar y ordenar esto yo sola? —farfulló irritada.

Suspiró, era mejor empezar de una vez.

**14 horas después**

_Lugar desconocido_

Se sentía, de alguna manera, como si miles de cuchillas se enterraran en cada parte de su cuerpo, no podía mover ninguna de sus extremidades sin sentir como si su alma abandonara su cuerpo. Tratando de ignorar el dolor que la atacaba levantó su brazo izquierdo hasta poner su mano a la altura de su cara y moviendo sus dedos una y otra vez, repitió la misma acción con su mano y brazo derecho. Tenía que acostumbrar su cuerpo al movimiento y acostada no lo iba a lograr.

_¿Dónde estoy?,_ pensó confundida tratando de enderezarse y lográndolo.

Era rodeada por paredes blancas y algunos toques de color café oscuro, habían varias cosas utilizadas por doctores u enfermeros, además de eso unas dos camillas aparte de la de ella estaban en esa habitación y un olor a analgésicos entraba por sus fosas nasales.

_Estoy en un ¿hospital?,_ la de ojos jade observaba con curiosidad cada rincón del lugar, o eso hacía hasta que el sonido de alguien entrando la distrajo.

—Que alegría que ya este despierta ¿cómo se siente? —Una mujer de largo cabello negro que era sujetado en una trenza entró por la puerta, ésta vestía un shihakusho* con un haori blanco encima.

—¿Eh? Ah, bueno, me siento bastante bien a decir verdad —sonrió nerviosa la kunoichi, ignorando el dolor que gobernaba cada célula de su cuerpo estaba bastante bien—. ¿Puedo saber en donde estoy, quien es usted y como llegue aquí, por favor? —cuestionó manteniendo ahora un rostro sereno, si quería información necesitaba verse más confiada y segura.

—Estas en la Sociedad de Almas, yo soy Unohana Retsu, la Capitana del 4to escuadrón y has llegado aquí porque el Capitán del 6to escuadrón junto a su teniente te han traído —respondió amablemente la Capitana.

—¿Traerme? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? —En un intento en vano por mantenerse tranquila, preguntó, su intranquilidad siendo notada por la Capitana.

—No sé muy bien los detalles aun, pero según entendí, usted apareció frente a ellos cuando venían de regreso a la Sociedad de Almas. De hecho, estábamos esperando a que usted despertara para que respondiera nuestras preguntas —explicó Unohana cambiando su rostro a uno más serio.

—¿Preguntas? Ah, no importa. Las responderé, sólo si responden las mías —aceptó la Kunoichi estando más tranquila.

Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que estuviera preocupada, no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba y como había llegado ahí. No lo demostraría o lo aceptaría en voz alta, pero ella tenía miedo.

—¿Puedes moverte? —preguntó la Shinigami.

—Sí, no tengo problema —afirmó la pelirrosa levantándose de la camilla.

—Bueno, ya que es así, sígueme. Te llevare a la primera división.

—¿Primera división? —confundida, Sakura siguió de cerca a la Capitana Unohana.

El camino hasta la primera división fue entretenido para Sakura, de vez en cuando hacía preguntas y la Shinigami amablemente le respondía, en ese corto viaje se entero de lo que era la Sociedad de Almas y que existían los Shinigami, siendo la mujer a la que acompañaba uno de ellos. Varias 'Almas' o 'Shinigami' no dejaban de mirar entre curiosos y desconfiados a la Kunoichi, causando incomodidad en ésta última.

A pesar de que en su aldea también era victima de muchas miradas, eso no significaba que estuviese acostumbrada. Menos si venían de personas que no conocía, por lo menos en Konoha le era fácil identificar las caras y recordar los nombres (aunque no siempre).

—Hemos llegado —avisó Unohana cuando llegaron a parar enfrente de unas grandes puertas.

Sakura rápidamente cayó en cuenta de que estaban frente a la ‹Primera División› nada más vio el kanji del numero uno plasmado en aquella puerta. Sin poder evitarlo, los nervios que anteriormente se habían esfumado regresaron y ésta vez con más potencia.

¿Y si la asesinaban?

La idea de escapar cruzó su mente pero rápidamente fue desechada, no llegaría lejos, estaba en los territorios de ellos y por sobre todo, las grandes puertas ya estaban abiertas por lo que ahora era observada por varias personas vestidas de la misma manera que la Capitana a la que acompañaba, sería estúpido no darse cuenta que todos ellos eran Capitanes. También habían otros Shinigami a parte.

—Camina, por favor —pidió Unohana con su rostro tornándose serio de repente.

La Haruno asintió despacio, esta vez mostrándose más segura, lo que menos quería era que la tomaran por presa fácil y la atacaran, todos sus sentidos se mantuvieron alerta conforme avanzaba. Unohana (quien iba atrás de ella) se alejó para ponerse a lado de otro Capitán dejando sola a la pelirrosa.

Sin importarle aquello, Sakura camino con decisión hasta el que supuso era el Comandante General, una vez estuvo a una distancia prudente se apoyó en una rodilla, al igual que una de sus manos en forma de puño, tal y como normalmente hacía cuando estaba frente a alguien importante, esa era una posición que habitualmente ella utilizaba como Kunoichi. Aquella que demostraba el respeto que se le tenía a una persona de alta posición.

—Haruno Sakura: 20 años, Kunoichi, Sannin y Ninja Medico de Konohagakure no Sato —Se presentó frente al Comandante General del Gotei 13 sin levantar la mirada.

El Comandante General la miró por un momento, nadie decía nada; el silencio reinó la sala por un corto periodo de tiempo, uno que terminó cuando Yamamoto se digno a hablar.

—¿Kunoichi? —cuestionó mirando detenidamente a la joven frente a él.

—Sí —respondió firme Sakura sin moverse ni un milímetro.

Yamamoto intercambió miradas con los demás Capitanes presentes, cosa que paso desapercibido para la Kunoichi.

—Entiendo ¿y qué se supone que hace una Kunoichi de Konohagakure no Sato en la Sociedad de Almas? —preguntó, su voz tiñéndose de desconfianza.

Ellos no eran tontos, era imposible que ella fuera una Kunoichi de un lugar desconocido para ellos, nunca habían escuchado de tal lugar y menos sobre algún tipo de kunoichi o ninja, lo más cercano a ellos en ese lugar era la Segunda División, pero aún así no podían catalogarlos como ninjas. Por lo mismo, era imposible que esa joven de cabello rosa fuera una Kunoichi, en el Mundo Material tampoco existían ese tipo de personas así que no podía ser de ahí. Y por sobretodo, el hecho de que apareciera de repente frente a el Capitán de la Sexta División y su Teniente aumentaba la desconfianza hacía ella. Podía estar esperando el momento adecuado para atacar.

—No lo sé, antes de despertar aquí yo estaba haciendo un encargo de parte de mi maestra y jefa del hospital de donde vengo —contestó formando una mueca que no fue notada por nadie.

—¿Qué era lo que estabas haciendo en ese encargo? —insistió el Comandante General con las preguntas, lo único que él quería era algo que le dijera más sobre esa joven que se hacia llamar Sakura Haruno.

—Estaba limpiando el sótano del hospital… —Todos miraron curiosos a la pelirrosa a medida que el volumen de su voz fue bajando hasta ser inaudible.

En ese momento Sakura recordó aquello, esa espada que por curiosidad tocó y el cómo sintió ser absorbida por algo para después caer en la inconsciencia.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Sakura enderezándose repentinamente provocando un pequeño sobresalto en los tenientes presentes—. Ahora lo recuerdo todo —Sakura miró directamente a los ojos al anciano frente a ella sin temor alguno, la mirada que él le dio no pareció intimidarla o causar efecto alguno en ella.

—¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? —preguntó un Shinigami que estaba a la derecha de ella, su haori floreado y su sombrerito de paja lo hacían resaltar de entre todos.

Sakura lo miró detenidamente, analizándolo sin vergüenza alguna hasta que decidió hablar.

—Cuando estaba terminado de limpiar el sótano (que por cierto, era un desastre) encontré un estuche algo largo, en un inicio no estaba dispuesta a abrirlo pero mi curiosidad ganó e hice lo que creo no estuvo bien: abrí el estuche, me encontré con una katana y por impulso la toque —suspiró desganada, estaba algo decepcionada de si misma al no poder contra su curiosidad—. No sé exactamente que pasó después, lo último que sentí fue como si algo absorbiera cada parte de mí y después…nada, no recuerdo nada más por lo que puedo suponer quedé inconsciente.

La sala quedó en completo silencio una vez Sakura terminó de relatar lo sucedido.

—Comprendo —Yamamoto asintió varias veces, procesando la información reciente—. Lo que tu me estás diciendo es que «fuiste absorbida por una espada mágica» para después caer a los pies de un Capitán y su Teniente —farfulló incrédulo ante lo que oía.

_Lo de caer a los pies de esas personas estaba de más, anciano,_ chilló en su interior la joven Kunoichi.

—No me interesa si creé o no en mi palabra, yo sé que lo que digo es verdad y voy a encontrar una manera de regresar a mi hogar tenga o no su ayuda.

Sakura se ganó más de una mirada fulminante al responder de esa manera, claro que a ella eso le importó bastante poco.

—Bien, ya que las cosas son así no me queda más que mantenerte encerrada hasta que se decida que hacer contigo —Sakura se sorprendió ante lo dicho más no lo demostró, tampoco puso resistencia cuando dos Shinigami la tomaron de ambos brazos y se la llevaron.

No dijo nada, sólo se dejo hacer y cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba encerrada en lo que parecía ser una celda.

—Detesto a ese anciano —masculló entre dientes la pelirrosa.

Sus manos descasaban en su regazo siendo apresadas por unas esposas, nada que pudiera detenerla ya que ella podía destruirlas fácilmente, al igual que pudo escapar fácilmente de ese lugar y esas personas. Más no lo hizo porque no tenía idea de donde estaba, tampoco que tan fuerte eran esos «shinigami» y mucho menos se sentía con las energías suficientes de andar de un lado a otro malgastando chakra. La mejor opción era quedarse y ver lo que pasaría, también se le facilitaría la tarea de conseguir información y repondría energías. Sin olvidar de que tenia tiempo de crear un plan.

Los siguientes dos días transcurrieron con lentitud para disgusto de Sakura, podía asegurar que estaba completamente recuperada y tenia energía de sobra, necesitaba con urgencia salir de ese lugar. Lo único bueno de haber estado encerrada fue que conoció a Hanataro, un pequeño y adorable shinigami que se había encargado de limpiar su celda, hacerle platica y llevarle de comer. Tal y como hacia en ese momento ya que era la hora de la comida.

—Sakura-san, le he traído su comida —anunció dejando la comida enfrente de ella.

—Gracias, Hanataro-kun —sonrió tiernamente Sakura a los ojos de el Shinigami.

Él no entendía porque Sakura estaba encerrada, en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola se dio cuenta de que no era una mala persona, al contrario, ella era demasiado amable y buena, no parecía tener malas intenciones para con la Sociedad de Almas. La Haruno incluso le había contado el como llegó a ese lugar, a lo que el le había dicho que tal vez era de otro mundo y por eso existía mutua desconfianza entre ella y los Shinigami, todo debido a que en ambos mundos era algo desconocido lo que estaba pasando. En uno no existían los Hollow o los Shinigami, y en el otro no era algo conocida la existencia de los Shinobi (término que Sakura utilizo al explicarle a Hanataro), eso ocasionaba un conflicto entre creer o no.

La diferencia era que Sakura tuvo que aceptarlo ya que ella había sido la invasora en un mundo desconocido para ella, en cambio los Shinigami sólo conocían la versión de ellos, el cómo ella llego de manera imprevista, desconociendo por completo la existencia de otro mundo distinto al de ellos.

—¿Cómo están las cosas allá afuera? —preguntó Sakura empezando a comer.

—Se han esparcido los rumores de la llegada de una Ryoka que ahora está encerrada —comentó apenado Hanataro.

—¿Ryoka?

—Sí, así se les llama a las almas que han entrado a la Sociedad de Almas sin antes haber sido purificadas por un Shinigami, normalmente tratan a los Ryoka como un intruso o una posible amenaza para el Rukongai, por eso suelen tener bastante cuidado con ellos —explicó Yamada al ver la confusión de la Kunoichi.

—Entiendo, supongo que yo soy la Ryoka ¿no?

—S-Sí.

Sakura suspiró agotada por el hecho de ser vista como algún posible enemigo, no cometería suicidio porque por más fuerte que fuera y su rápida recuperación fuese insuperable, no significaba que tenía oportunidad de ganar en una pelea. Habían demasiados Shinigami poderosos y si se enfrentaban a ella juntos sin duda terminaría sin vida. ¿La creían tan estúpida como para hacer semejante idiotez? A su parecer sí.

—Hanataro, vete —Ambos chicos saltaron ante la repentina orden de un recién llegado pelirrojo—. Nos llevaremos a la Ryoka a la primera división —informó mirando indiferente a la pelirrosa.

—¿Ya? —cuestionó preocupado.

—Sí, ya —afirmó irritado—. Regresa a tu escuadrón —ordenó.

En cuanto el pequeño Shinigami se fue —no sin antes desearle suerte a su nueva amiga— el pelirrojo abrió la puerta y entró a la celda acompañado por otro Shinigami, sólo que éste era rubio, y ambos tomaron a Sakura, cada uno timando un brazo.

—¿Ya decidió el Comandante General que hará conmigo? —preguntó curiosa la de ojos jade sin mirar a sus vigilantes.

Ninguno pareció con ganas de responder porque ignoraron su pregunta, ante eso Sakura suspiró tratando de no decirles semejante idiotez, tuvo que morderse la lengua para permanecer callada todo el camino. Hasta su infierno acabó y llegaron por fin a la primera división.

La guiaron hasta llegar a donde todos los capitanes estaban reunidos, una vez estando ahí frente a frente con el Comandante, Sakura temió no poder quedarse callada y decir todo lo que quería. La mirada que Yamamoto le daba la irritaba de sobremanera.

—Entonces, ¿ya ha decidido que hacer conmigo vejete? —escupió molesta, rápidamente dándose una bofetada mental por no omitir el apodo-insulto hacía el Comandante.

_Listo, me he condenado yo sola,_ pensó al notar las mirada desaprobatorias y algunas sorprendidas por parte todos.

••

••

••••

••

••

『_¡Gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta el final! Disculpen la demora, el capitulo ya lo tenía pero no tenía a mi alcance una forma de poder publicarlo. Estas últimas semanas no he tenido internet y no había podido ponerme datos para publicar. Lo siento por eso, posiblemente no sepan mucho de mi en un tiempo debido a lo mismo. En serio perdon._

_Sobre mi otra historia «Aprender a Vivir» si no publicare el segundo capitulo en un tiempo ya que ese fanfic si es un poco más complejo. Así que los que esperaban una actualización de ella, les he fallado. Perdón._

_Nos vemos en otro momento ¡bye-bye!_』


	4. 『Capítulo 02』

**『Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Tite Kubo respectivamente, la historia es totalmente de mi autoria.』**

**『Respuestas a comentarios:』**

**Ftorres: **Me alegra que te guste, y sí, quiero que Sakura actue de manera más ella en una situación de ese tipo, no quiero irme por el tipico: dos segundos en el mundo y todo mundo sabe de su gran fuerza y rapidamente es shinigami, capitana o teniente. Quiero que ella tenga un desarrollo lento tanto sentimental como en su poder o el como se adapta a ese mundo junto a sus habitantes. Por eso deseo que no se desesperen a la hora de leer, tengan paciencia y lo bueno llegará. Lamento la demora de éste capítulo y gracias por tu apoyo.

**『Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos y errores de dedo. En su momento será corregido y editado.』**

~•~•~•~

Después de practicamente faltarle el respeto al Comandante toda la sala se sumió en un indomodo silencio que le crispaba los nervios a la joven kunoichi. En ese momento quería darse una bofetada por haber dicho algo así en territorio desconocido. ¡Y al jefe de jefes!

—Haruno Sakura —Se enderezó nerviosa a la espera de su sentencia—, se ha decidido que estarás bajo la vigilancia de Sōsuke Aizen, el capitan de la quinta división, hasta encontrar pruebas de que lo que dices es verdad y si es así después buscaremos la forma de regresarte a tu mundo.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo confundida ante tan repentina noticia, y aliviada al ver que ignoró su falta de respeto, por lo que no reprimió las ganas de cuestionar el porqué de tal decisión.

—¿Cuál es el motivo por el que decidió esto? Hace unos días me tomaron por loca, estúpida (o ambas) por contarles lo que me sucedió ¿cuál es la razón detrás de su repentina confianza? Expliqueme.

Los capitanes y tenientes la escudriñaron con la mirada, la querían callada, o por lo menos la mitad de los presentes, algunos se divertian con todo eso además de que sentían una curiosidad inexplicable hacía aquella pelirrosa de ojos jade.

—No estamos confiando en tu historia, vamos a buscar pruebas para comprobar que lo que dices es cierto —repitió—, sin pruebas no hay nada que respalde los hechos de su historia, no nos arriesgaremos a confiar en usted, pero tampoco nos arriesgaremos a dejar algo así sin investigar, uno nunca sabe que podría suceder si lo que dice sea cierto. Podría haber un catastrófico desenlace si permanece mucho tiempo en un lugar al que no pertenece.

La pelirrosa sonrió divetida.

—Eso significa que en cierta parte cree en lo que digo, si no, no trataría de buscar pruebas que demuestren que lo que digo es **verdad **—insistió haciendo enfazis en «verdad» manteniendose confiada en su versión de los hechos.

—Vivimos en un mundo donde nosotros los shinigami existimos, al igual que los hollow y los humanos, cada uno viviendo en una dimensión o mundo distinto: El Mundo Real (o material, como desees llamarlo), Hueco Mundo y La Sociedad de Almas. Sólo así se mantendria el orden y equilibrio entre las tres dimensiónes, sobretodo el de los hollow y las almas —Sakura encaró una ceja tratando de entender un poco de lo que el anciano hablaba—. El punto es que, si todo lo que sucede en nuestro mundo es posible, eso significa que hay posibilidad de que existan otros mundos distintos al nuestro. No estaré seguro hasta no encontrar pruebas.

La de orbes jade asintió entendiendo por fin a lo que iba Yamamoto, a su parecer, él ya no le parecía un ignorante y cerrado de pensamiento ante la posibilidad de otras dimensiones o mundos.

—Lo que usted quiere son pruebas —reafirmó más para si misma que para los demás.

—Así es.

Sakura lo pensó, podría realizar algún jutsu, una invocación, no, las invocaciones se las guardaría, y los jutsus...siendo realistas no sabía muchos jutsus, su elemento es tierra pero no solía utilizarlo por lo que no tenía jutsus que mostrar, el Byakugō no In es una buena opciós pero...no, mejor no. Con una pequeña demostración de fuerza y una breve explicación de el Sello de Fuerza de un Centenar estaría más que bien.

—Entonces las tendrá —dijo sonriendo levemente ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

Y sin dejar que reaccionen, con un pequeño movimiento de manos rompió las esposas que la apresaban, dejando a más de uno soprendido ya que esas eran las más resistentes en el seireitei y además bloqueaban el reiatsu de la persona que las tenía, sin embargo esa joven las rompió sin dicifultad alguna, como si no fuera más que una hoja de papel. Claro, ellos no entendían que ella no era de su mundo, por lo tanto no tenía el mismo poder que ellos y por eso aquellas esposas no le afectaban.

—En mi mundo, soy la kunoichi más poderosa cuando de fuerza física se trata, al igual que con el ninjutsu médico —comentó como si del clima se tratara, aunque para ella su maestra siempre sería mejor que ella, apesar de que todos digan que ya la había superado. En su corazón todavía le faltaba demasiado por superarla.

Pero en ese momento lo mejor era usar lo que todos decían a su favor.

—¿Ninjutsu médico? —El peliblanco a u izquierda murmuró confundido.

—Exacto, esto que ven aquí —señaló el rombo en su frente que en todo momento se había ocultado con su cabello—, es una técnica que sólo dos personas en todo el mundo shinobi manejan. Mi maestra y yo. Esto nos ayuda a sanar cualquier herida en nuestro cuerpo, también nos ayuda a aumentar nuestras reservas de chakra, al igual que nuestra fuerza y velocidad, también a sanar con más eficacia y rápidez las heridas de otras personas gracias a nuestra invocación o nuestro propio chakra —explicó mirando de reojo las posturas defensivas de algunos tenientes y lo alerta que estaban los capitanes.

—¿Invocación? —repitió nuevamente el mismo peliblanco sin entender a que se refería.

Sakura estuvo a punto de aclarar ese punto cuando alguien intervino impidiendole decir nada.

—Te escuchas como alguien fuerte —Sakura frunció el ceño al escuchar el comentario de un hombre con un raro peinado y un parche en el ojo.

—Y lo soy.

—¿Quieres demostrarlo?

Aquello parecia un partido de ping pong, las miradas iban de un lado a otro curiosos por saber como terminaria. Y algo preocupados por la chica.

Sakura notó de inmediato que aquel hombre dudaba de sus habilidades, se molestó, le enfurecía que nadie la creyera capaz de ser alguien fuerte, de que la vean como alguien debil. Entrenó por algo. Ella ya no era la antigüa Sakura.

—Vaya que sí —maculló molesta la pelirrosa tratando de mantener la calma.

Hace tiempo que habían dejado de subestimarla, no iba a permitir que lo volvieran a hacer.

—Entonces, peleemos.

La propuesta del capitan del onceavo escuadron no le pareció a nadie, pero antes de siquiera dar su opinión la pelirrosa se les adelantó.

—Acepto ese reto.

~•~•~•~

En konoha las cosas se salieron de control en el momento en que la noticia de la desaparición de cierta ninja médico se esparció como polvora. La quinta hokage literalmente se desmayó cuando por más que la buscó no la encontró.

¿Cómo se enteró?

Ella en todo momento estuvo vigilando el avance de la pelirrosa mientras limpiaba, no tenía otra cosa que hacer por lo que decidió divertirse un rato viendo el sufrimiento de su alumna a través de la bola de cristal que anteriormente le perteneció a el tercer hokage. Todo parecía bien hasta que vio como su casi hija se encontró con una espada y al momento desapareció, el susto que Tsunade se llevo fue inmenso, sin dudarlo fue en busca de su alumna pero al llegar por más que movió las cosas y trató de hallar esa espada o a su alumna no tuvo resultado.

Sakura había desaparecido.

Con el pulso acelerado y sudando frío regresó a su oficina, al llegar se dejó caer en el asiento de su escritorio sin reacciónar todavía ante lo que vio. Su hija se esfumó en sus nariz y ella no pudo hacer nada.

—Maldición.

Tsunade maldijo por lo bajo antes de pararse de su asiento y volver a abandonar su oficina para ir en busca del sexto hokage, pero a medio camino su visión se tornó borrosa y perdió la consiencia segundos después sin ser encontrada hasta media hora más tarde por una enfermera que iba en busca de ella para entregarle unos papeles.

Las cosas se saldrían de control tan pronto la sannin despertara.

~•~•~•~

Sakura estaba molesta e irritada mientras recorría la habitación en la que dormiría mientras estuviera bajo la vigilancia del capitan del quinto escuadron. Su ropa dejó de ser la que normalmente usaba a diario en konoha, ahora utilizaba un yukata negro que hacía resaltar sus ojos y cabello, las sandalias también fueron cambiadas por uno calzado parecido al que los shinigami usaban.

—Lo detesto, lo detesto, lo detesto —repetía la kunoichi por lo bajo dando vueltas por toda la habitación.

La causa de su molestia se debía a Yamamoto, el anciano —a palabras de ella— era un amargado controlador que poco a poco estaba ganandose unos buenos golpes bien cargados de chakra ya que, anteriormente durante la reunión en la que ella estuvo presente junto a tenientes y capitanes para saber sobre su destino, el tal Zaraki Kenpachi capitán del onceavo escuadrón la retó a una pelea y ella aceptó.

Pero no se dio tal cosa.

**_Minutos antes..._**

_La propuesta del capitan del onceavo escuadron no le pareció a nadie, pero antes de siquiera dar su opinión la pelirrosa se les adelantó._

_—Acepto ese reto._

_La sala se sumió en un silencio tenso, la mirada recaía en el shinigami y la kunoichi a la espera de otro movimiento por parte de alguno._

_Esa chica tiene agallas«,__ fue el pensamiento que surcó por todos los presentes, perp antes de que alguno atacara al contrario la voz de Yamamoto resonó por todo el lugar._

_—Haruno Sakura, no estás en posición de pelear con un capitán. Capitán Kenpachi, deje de provocarla —dió tres golpes con su baston al suelo—, si quieren pelear tendrán que esperar._

_Los mencionados bufaron disgustados al no poder enfrentarse al otro._

_—La reunión aquí concluye, capitán Aizen lleve a Sakura con usted, enseñele donde dormirá y que se le dé un cambio de ropa —ordenó a lo que el mencionado asintió y sonrió levemente a Sakura cuando sus miradas se cruzaron._

_—Sigame, Sakura-san —dijo mirando amablemente a la mencionada._

_La pelirrosa en un inicio se mostro recelosa a seguirlo pero al ver su amabilidad se relajó un poco y le siguió hasta abandonar los cuarteles del primer escuadrón e incluso después de eso._

En el presente, minutos después de haber llegado al quinto escuadrón, el capitán cumplió con lo que se le ordenó y se marchó alegando que tenía mucho papeleo por términar.

Sakura suspiró sonoramente dejando caer su cuerpo en el futon que estaba ahí, era obvio que no saldría a menos que Aizen le acompañara, o en todo caso la teniente, Hinamori. Ella fue la que le dio el cambio de ropa a la de orbes jade, si bien parecía no fiarse de su persona eso no evitó que le tratara con amabilidad, cosa que le agradó a la pelirrosa.

—¡Katsuyu! —chilló Sakura levantandose de golpe del futon en el que estaba recostada—, no entiendo como no lo pensé antes —Soltó un suspiro entre aliviado y frustrado de no haber pensado en invocarla antes.

Si la invocaba podría contactar a su maestra, así que sin pensarlo mucho mordió su dedo sacando un poco de sangre, hizo los sellos correspondientes y puso su mano en el suelo haciendo que unos sellos aparecieran en la superficie.

—Kuchiyose no Jutsu —dijo en apenas un murmuro evitando que alguien fuera de la habitación escuchara.

Una pequeña nube de humo apareció en la habitación impidiendole ver en un inicio a Sakura a la babosa.

—¿Que...?

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de la impresión al no ver a Katsuyu por ninguna parte, el aire se le atascó en la garganta impidiendole respirar adecuadamente. La preocupación bailo en su rostro al no tener a Katsuyu a su lado, posiblemente ella era su única salida, repitió la acción nuevamente sin resultado alguno y el miedo empezó a hacerse presente.

No tenía sentido.

—Esto no puede estar pasando —susurró desconcertada mirando un punto inexistente.

¿Porqué no podía invocar a Katsuyu?

~•~•~•~

Las cosas estaban resultando exactamente con quería, nadie nunca sospecharía de su persona. Sakura necesitaba un cambio y se lo dio. Ya era tiempo de que la alumna de la quinta hokage fuera feliz.

¿Pero lo sería?

La decisión que tomó...¿habrá sido la indicada?

No lo sabía, no tenía esa seguridad.

Lo único que deseaba era que al fin el amor de esa kunoichi floreciera sin restricción, que al fin demostrára al mundo sus reales sentimientos. Y que todos al fin reconocieran el poder que en ella se albergaba.

—Cuando nos encontremos, empezarás a florecer y a convertite en una brutal maravilla, Haruno Sakura.

Susurró dejando que sus palabras danzaran junto al viento mientras admiraba la belleza que se mostraba frente a su persona.

Sin duda alguna la cabeza de Hashirama tenía una asombrisa vista de la aldea.

••••

『_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_¿Cómo han estado? ¿La están pasando bien? ¿Les ha gustado éste capítulo? A mi sí._

_Me disculpo por la demora, en serio, no era mi intención tardar tanto el subir capítulo._ _Como pueden notar, tal y como dije en un inicio, las cosas no van a suceder de golpe com respecto a la forma en que Sakura se va adaptando o el como suceden las cosas._

_Ciertamente cada cosa tomara su tiempo en suceder. La muestra de poder de Sakura. La creación de nuevos lazos. Tantos misterios._

_¿Por qué Sakura no puede invocar a Katsuyu-sama?_

_¿Qué tiene esa espada? ¿Por qué Sakura fue transportada a otro mundo?_

_¿Tsunade tardará en despertar? ¿Cómo se tomaran la noticia sus compañeros?_

_¿Sakura va a regresar a su mundo? ¿En cuanto tiempo? ¿Cuál es el proposito de estar en ese lugar?_

_¡Las respuestas vendrán poco a poco! Sólo manten los ojos bien abiertos, nunca sabes que se puede hayar en los más minimos detalles._

**_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_**

**_Nos vemos, Wory's. _**』


End file.
